


Unwanted Story Time

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [24]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo try to enjoy some romantic time together during the band's day off. Meanwhile, John can't mind his own business. Paul is just done with all of them.





	Unwanted Story Time

As they relaxed together on the couch, George grabbed Ringo’s hand and squeezed.

“And then he took his hand and caressed it lovingly with his thumb—”

“For God’s sake, John, stop narrating everything we do,” George snapped.

“But if I don’t narrate, how will Paul know what’s going on with his head hidden behind that newspaper?”

“Maybe I’m reading the paper because I don’t need to know,” Paul said, turning the page.

John groaned and leaned back in his chair. Taking advantage of the silence, George moved toward Ringo for a kiss—

“Then they snogged like animals.”

“Damn it, John!”


End file.
